Getting Started guide
So, you're new here, and want to know what to do? Well, I've got your back. Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting Claimed Now you have a acount,you may want to make a claim.Go to Claiming and make a claim that includes this: Name:Insert Name Age:Insert age Gender:Insert Gender History:Insert history(more history,the bigger chance you will be claimed) Appearance:What do they look like Personality:How do they act. Weapons:What are there weapons. Species:You may be any Species that has a base in the star wars universe and was active in the time of the old republic(so no Ewoks for example) Faction:this is a little complex there are four factions each of which has diffrent types of "jobs" or "classes" The Republic includes: Jedi Jedi padawan Republic troopers Senators(pick the planet which your Senator represents in the Senate) The Sith empire includes: Sith lords Sith apprentices Sith troopers The Crime lords include: Crime lords( hutts for example ) smugglers (though smugglers answer to no one but themselfs they mainly do jobs for crime lords) Bounty Hunters Guild: Bounty Hunters. Then there are Force adepts which can belong to any of the above factions. Force adepts are people who can use the force but never got training from the Jedi or Sith, most trained themselfs. Waiting It Out Having to wait for your claim to be approved may be frustrating but remember there are others too! Don't complain if it's not done in five minutes It should be done in 24 hours and if it is not, leave a message on an admins page. Your character page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character.For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! You sould include, some do not have to be included these are put in bold: *History *Personality *Possesions *'Relationships ' *Apperence *'a few pics ' *A info box with a picture (For that put the Template:Char Info box on the page and fill in the info.) *'maybe a few quotes ' Getting an image When you fill in the Template, you will see an area that says Image, If you don't have an image, I have a way to help. You can find good pictures on deviantart Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my character Kayr's Word Bubble looks like this: W.I.P